


Pancakes

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Food, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Omnom, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^<br/>|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was hungry when I wrote this...

“Killua, wake up!” Gon shook the boy in his bed and sighed heavily. It was like this every morning, but Gon wasn’t going to let him sleep all day today. They had a date later today and if he slept through it, Gon was probably going to kill him. Killua had missed many of their planned dates because of his stupid naps. “I SAID WAKE UP!” Gon yelled into Killua’s ear making him sit up in surprise.

“What’s the big deal, Gon!?” he yelled back. Gon let out another sigh.

“Do you want pancakes?” he asked. Killua stared at him in disbelief.

“You woke me up for that? The answer should be obvious, moron. Of course I want pancakes. Who doesn’t?”

“Don’t get an attitude or I’ll make you cook next time.” Gon threatened. Killua sighed and got up.

“I’m going to go clean up. Meet you in 5. Oh, I want whip cream and chocolate chips.” Gon snorted and immediately started working on Killua’s breakfast.


End file.
